


No one is Safe here.

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: At first, all they saw was light. Clarke could feel anticipation build up in her and she slipped her hand into Wells, beaming brightly. This was it. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.----throwback to those fetus moments. rewriting season 1x01 with a twist.





	No one is Safe here.

_“We are sending them down, to Earth. Nothing you say can change it.”_

_“But it’s dangerous, they could die.”_

_“That’s why we are sending those criminals. They’ve got nothing to lose.”_

_“So they’re just like… lab rats? Do they even know what’s happening to them?”_

_A door slammed shut, ending the conversation._

_"They don’t have to.”_

————————

She heard the footsteps approach her cell and quickly stood up. She didn’t like being here, she had no reason to be here. Her father was right, this place was falling apart, the Ark had no oxygen. But they were lying about sending them down to Earth, right? It isn’t habitable for a few more years, the radiation would kill them. The guards burst into the cell, ordering her to face away. She was slammed hard, against the artistically decorated wall and cuffs were slapped into place. She panicked and turn around, noticing her mother walk by and tried to run towards her.

“Mom!”

The woman stopped at turned to look at her, breaking through the guards and pulling her into an embrace. “Look Clarke, you’ll be okay,” her mother whispered into her ear, “We’re sending you down to Earth, it will be fine. Just stay strong, and survive, okay?” Clarke nodded, tears streaming down her face as her mother placed a kiss on her cheek.

Their reunion was broken apart by a cough. "Abby.”

“I love you, stay alive, promise me.” Clarke smiled as the guards tightened their grip on her, leading her to the dropship that would take them down. She didn’t struggle as they pulled her away. Earth. It sounded hopeful, interesting maybe. If they survived, that would be a hell of an experience wouldn’t it?

————————

The ship shook as the lights started flickering. They were engulfed in pitch darkness and smoke started appearing as they collided with the rock hard surface. Clarke was slammed heavily against her seat and sent a silent prayer that she made it down alive. Wells was the first one to recover, pulling her to her feet and making his way to the door. She noticed another girl and an older man push their way to the front, ready to burst the door open and Clarke immediately stood up. 

“Stop. Don’t open the door, you don’t know that the radiation won’t kill us.”

All heads turned to look at her before turning back at the man. 

“Look Princess, if the radiation won’t kill us, the ship will. It’s gonna explode. Who’s with me?” There was a large roar of approval and Clarke slumped her shoulders. The man took it as the cue to unlock the doors. At first, all they saw was light. Clarke could feel anticipation build up in her and she slipped her hand into Wells, beaming brightly. This was it. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

The doors finally cranked open and a myriad of expression covered their faces. Brown, barren soil greeted them. They were in a field, tree stumps covered the area, whatever grass that was left was charred black. The forest surrounding them looked eerie and haunted, not to mention some odd looking corpses lying in a corner. It was like they had walked onto the set of a horror movie.

Clarke was the first to step out. She knew she had to, the dropship could explode anytime and better this godforsaken place then being burnt alive. The hissing sound from the dropship also got louder as everyone started screaming, rushing out and running for their lives. Clarke found the same man something Blake and grabbed his arm. “Blake! We got to calm them down. This is doing no one any good.” Both Blakes turned around as the man took a piece of branch and slammed it hard against the exterior of the dropship, generating a sound loud enough that everyone stopped.

“Running around, scared shitless, will not help us,” he spoke in a commandeering tone, rounding up the last of the runners and standing at the front. “We don’t know where we are, if we are safe here, if we will make it. But one thing we know, the radiation won’t kill us!” Cheers and applauses erupted as everyone looked at him expectantly. “That doesn’t mean nothing will kill us. There is, something here. But now, we have to get shelter, get food, stay alive. You hear me?” The crowd started splitting up and getting to work, careful to avoid the dropship but Clarke noticed a hierarchy and a governmental system slowly being formed.

“Hey, princess,” the man called out to her and she turned. “Name’s Bellamy, and you are…?" 

“Clarke Griffin.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Bellamy cleared his throat. “What do you think of running this place, with me, hmm?”

Clarke shook her head, pulling away just as Wells arrived.

“This is not the Ark, there is no ‘chancellor’ to rule this place. We all have equal rights here. No one, is any less than anyone. Besides, I was looking through the things in the dropship. There is this place, called Mount Weather. There are resources there from before the war. If we could get there, we would all be safe from whatever the hell is out there. 

“Ok, Princess, so what, you expect me to tell them that we are going on a long hike to some Mountain to get resources that probably won’t exist anymore because it has been like 100 years. Why do you care? Focus on the present, we will have shelter by tonight. And I’m offering you a chance to work with me.”

“Hey, lay off her,” Wells stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body and Bellamy looked at him.

“Oh look, its the Chancellor Junior, how convenient. You dad know you’re here?”

“Shut up,” Wells grimaced, “Leave her alone, besides she’s right. We need to get supplies from there.” Bellamy simply shrug and looked at the other boy beside him. “Whatcha think, Murphy? To the Mountain?” The boy named Murphy smirked and gently pushed Wells back. “No asshole would name a place Mount Weather, it doesn’t exist. We have no business here.” He sauntered off as Bellamy stayed behind and looked at Clarke in the eye.

“Look, if you are going, just get back safe. We can’t afford to lose anyone.”

————————

She didn’t expect to find people that would follow her, but she did. Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s sister who was very insistent on coming along, Monty Green, some kind of tech genius and Jasper Jordan with his cute goggles. As well as some boy named Finn whom she knew was the one who wasted 3 months worth of oxygen on the Ark. They had left almost immediately, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

The forests were creepy. They were dark, even in the day. There were hushed whispers following them but Clarke brushed it off. It was probably the wind after all. The air was somewhat fresh yet she knew something was wrong.

“Hey, Clarke,” Clarke turned around to see Finn walking up to her. “You sure there will be supplies there?” 

Clarke nodded. “There has to be, or there wouldn’t be a map. If it’s well defended, we could even move in there."

“Bellamy didn’t give you trouble, did he?”

“I’m fine, Finn. Why don’t you check on the others, make sure no one is lagging behind. We have to get there as soon as possible.” Finn shrugged before falling back. It wasn’t a long walk, but it did seem as though they had circled the same place multiple times before finding their way out. They came face to face with a fresh lake and for the first time, Clarke never felt more blessed to be down here on Earth.

“Let’s swim!” Octavia yelled, pulling off her clothes before diving right into the water before Clarke could even react.

_Dammit._

Clarke immediately yelled at her to get back on the shore. The water probably wasn’t safe. Nothing here was. She could see the three boys watching the waters, contemplating to jump in but she held them back. “It isn’t safe, we have to get her out. Now.”

At that moment, a shrill scream pierced through the air and they saw Octavia swimming towards them. A creature swam past her under the water, something big and deadly and Clarke saw Octavia panick, kicking and flailing in the water helplessly.

_Dammit._

Before she could even think of something, Jasper jumped right into the water, wrapping his hands around Octavia and dragging her out onto the shore as the creature swam past them. They both panted heavily, breathing in and out and Octavia spat out some water. 

“Thank you,” the girl muttered and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jasper blushed almost immediately and noticed his friend give him a thumbs up. “Note to self, always save the pretty ones." 

Clarke sat by the lake, observing the water and waiting to see if the creature would come back. The rest of them were preparing to leave when something caught her eye. “Clarke, we’re leaving,” Finn called out to her and she got up slowly, her eyes widening as she took in the scene.

Bodies. Lots of them, multilated, eaten out, floating down the stream, staining the water blood red. Clarke leaned forward for a closer look, noticing that the bodies resembled somewhat a human. So there were people down here besides them? Or were this from camp? What if... 

“Clarke, we’re — woah.” They stopped in their tracks and watched as the endless number of bodies covered the water surface. The once sparkling water now just strewn with corpses. “I can’t believe I swam in that,” Octavia choked and nearly fainted.

“We got to leave. Now, Clarke.” Finn grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the lake. “Look there, just opposite the lake. That’s the way, we have to go across the lake, I think the Mount Weather sign is there.” The five of them sped down along the lake, reaching a place that somewhat resembled a zip line. “That’s our only way across,” Finn spoke as he tightened the rope. “Swing across, and we’re there. Who’s going first?” They all glanced at each other nervously before Jasper volunteered himself.

“Got to be easy,” he chuckled as he took a couple steps back. Clarke stood at the back, a smile creeping onto her face. At least, she was right. At least, Mount Weather did exist and they could get there, and save everyone from whatever the hell is out in those woods. Just as Jasper was about to leap from the ledge, a figure walked out of the woods on the opposite side of the lake in a deformed manner, seemingly approaching them. “Pull him back!” Clarke yelled as they caught Jasper just in time and he fell tumbling on the ground as the rope swung towards the opposite side.

Another figure walked out, followed by another, and then a whole horde came at them, step by step. The first one fell into the water trying to walk forward. The rest followed and the 5 of them took a step back. Only one word raced through their minds.

Zombies.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not write this into a chapter but got! to! finish! the! other! fic! first!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com)


End file.
